The Bickering Bestfriend
by Phoenix Channie
Summary: ( Eng Indo Vers) This is the story of two 'bestfriends' who love to bicker to show their love toward each other. Ini adalah kisah dua orang 'sahabat'yang gemar bertengkar untuk menunjukkan rasa cinta mereka terhadap satu sma lain. #TayNew
1. Bickering Bestfriend (Eng)

"So like I was saying, you shouldn't eat all of these sweets just yet. New! "

Newwiee who has chocolate cupcake half eaten in his mouth, quickly shoves the rest of it in. His bestfriend stares at him with twitch in his right eye. The other boy only stares back with his puppy eyes and cute face that he knows his bestfriend secretly can't resist, but pretend to despise it so much.

"You really never listen to me, don't you? That's why your diarrhea take more time to get better. " Tay is right and New knows it. However it's not like he gonna admit it and give up on argument, especially with his easy to annoy friend.

"Au, eating one cupcake won't kill me na! " He says whilst eyeing another cupcakes on the plates.

"Yea, eating 'ones' of those three cupcakes that you ate before won't kill you. Especially that one in your hand which gonna be the fourth 'ones'. " Tay says sarcastically while folding his hands in front of his chest. New stops in midst way of picking the chocolate one with frosting and strawberry topping.

"But this cupcake looks so delicious! (I) Promise this would be the last krab. " Usually he can get away with his cute begging face, but seems it doesn't work this time. His bestfriend run towards him like the Flash. So he fly to the other side of the room in full speed with cupcake in hand.

"Give me that cupcake, you fatty hin! " Tay shouts, not slowing down that he almost crashes into Off who just entering the room.

"No way! " New shouts back. He's gonna get caught, but he sees Gun also entering the room (probably because his Papii is here ). So he hides behind him and uses the poor nong as a shield against Tay.

"You fatty, don't uses N'Gun as your shield! "

"I'm not fat, and you definitely bigger than me! "

"You should get your eyes check! Your arms are twice mine. "

"Au, what are you two doing?? Papii help! " Gun yells for help after being dragged along by the bickering duo. On the other hand, Off just stares lazily at his two bestfriend and the poor nong.

"You know, I already noticed it since along ago. But you, scolds him because you're care and worry about him. "

"I'm not- "

"Sst! " Papii cuts off whatever argument that about to leave Tay's mouth by shushing him. Newwiee where smiling smugly behind Gun when Papii turns to him.

"And you, you just have to argue back to get his full attention on you. No, your cute face didn't work on me, so stops that expression of yours. "

Gun flees seeing his chance that it's safe enough to go to his Papii. He hugs Papii tightly while giving him kisses on the neck as a greeting and thanking him.

"Really, if you both wanna say you love each other, just say it already. I have enough of you dragging us in your husband-wife play fight. "

"What are you saying, we're just bestfriend. "

"Yes, we're just friend~ " Sing song Newwiee that's make Tay laughs along with him. Meanwhile Off and Gun who just witnessing their interaction only smile knowingly.

"Yesss, only 'bestfriend'. " They says in sync.

The End

I'm sorry for my grammatical errors. English is not my first nor second language.


	2. Pertengkaran Sahabat (Indo)

"Seperti yang kukatakan barusan, kau belum boleh memakan semua makanan manis ini. New! "

Newwiee yang memiliki setengah cupcake cokelat di mulutnya, segera memakan sisanya. Hal ini membuat sahabatnya menatapnya intens dengan kedutan di sudut mata kanannya. Ia hanya balas menatap dengan wajah layaknya puppy yang menggemaskan. Wajah yang ia tahu, secara diam-diam tak dapat ditolak oleh sahabatnya, namun berpura-pura begitu membencinya.

"Kau benar-benar tak pernah nendengarkanku sama sekali na. Karena itulah diaremu membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama untuk sembuh." Ucapan Tay memang benar dan New mengetahuinya. Namun bukan berarti ia akan mengakuinya dan mengalah dalam perdebatan, terutama dengan sahabatnya yang mudah diganggu ini.

"Au, memakan satu cupcake tidak akan membunuhku na! " ujarnya sembari melirik cupcake lainnya di atas piring.

"Chai, memakan 'satu' dari tiga cupcake yang kau makan sebelumnya tak akan membunuhmu. Terutama 'satu' yang di tanganmu itu yang akan menjadi cupcake keempat. " Ucap Tay sarkas seraya melipat tangan di atas dadanya. Hal ini berhasil menghentikan aksi New yang tengah mengambil cupcake cokelat dengan frosting dan strawberry topping.

"Tapi cupcake ini terlihat begitu enak! (Chan) janji ini akan jadi yang terakhir khrab. " Biasanya ia akan mendapatkan apapun keinginannya dengan memasang wajah manisnya, namun kelihatanya kali ini tidak berhasil. Sahabatnya berlari kearahnya dengan kecepatan seperti Flash. Jadi ia terbang dengan kecepatan penuh ke sisi lain ruangan itu dengan cupcake di tangannya.

"Berikan cupcake itu kepadaku, kau Hin gemuk! " Teriak Tay, tak memperlambat larinya hingga ia hampir bertabrakan dengan Off yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu.

"Tidak mau! " New balas berteriak. Ia akan tertangkap ketika dilihatnya Gun memasuki ruangan (barangkali karena Papii nya ada di sini). Jadi ia bersembunyi di belakangnya dan menjadikan nong yang malang itu sebagai tameng melawan Tay.

"Kau gemuk, jangan jadikan N'Gun sebagai tamengmu! "

"Aku tidak gemuk, dan kau jelas lebih besar dariku! "

"Kau harus memeriksakan matamu! Lenganmu dua kali lenganku. "

"Au, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?? Papii tolong! " Pekik Gun meminta pertolongan setelah diseret oleh duo yang tengah bertengkar itu. Di sisi lain, Off hanya memperhatikan dan menatap malas kedua sahabatnya beserta Gun yang malang itu.

"Kalian tahu, aku telah menyadari hal ini sejak lama. Kau, kau memarahinya karena kau peduli dan menghawatirkannya. "

"Aku tidak- "

"Stt! " Papii memotong apapun argumen yang akan dikeluarkan Tay. Sementara itu, Newwiee tengah tersenyum bangga di belakang Gun saat Papii menghadapnya.

"Dan kau, kau sengaja membalas argumennya agar dia memberikan perhatiannya secara penuh padamu. Tidak, wajah imutmu tak mempan padaku, jadi berhentilah berekspresi seperti itu. "

Melihat situasi yang sudah aman, Gun melarikan diri ke arah Papii nya. Ia memeluk Papii dengan erat seraya memberikannya ciuman-ciuman kecil di leher sebagai ucapan salam dan terimaksih.

"Sungguh, jika kalian berdua ingin mengatakan kalian saling mencintai, katakan saja. Aku sudah lelah dengan kebiasaan kalian menyeret kami dalam permainan pertengkaran suami-istri kalian. "

"Apa yang kau katakan, kami hanya sahabat. "

"Chai, kami hanya berteman~ " Seru Newwiee berirama yang membuat Tay tertawa bersamanya. Sementara Off dan Gun yang menyaksikan interaksi mereka hanya bisa tersenyum tanda paham.

"Chaiii, hanya 'sahabat'. " ujar keduanya selaras.

The End

Mianhae dengan ff TayNew yang super pendek ini. Ff ini memiliki 2 versi English dan Indo, jadi dalam menerjemahkan aku terpaksa melakukan sedikit perubahan untuk penyusaian.


End file.
